Adventures in ChibiVille
by dragonballzlover2499
Summary: a collection of stories about our favorite chibis, marron, goten, bra, and trunks, that i've scrabled the time-line in some what. rated k  for safety and not all will be k i don't own dragon ball z.
1. Chapter 1 The Bet

The bet

"Hey , Trunks, isn't there anything we can do?" Goten Son questioned his best friend Trunks Briefs.

"Naw, there really isn't much to do around here, unless…." the boy in question, Trunks, trailed off setting the bait.

"Unless what Trunks?" Goten asked falling right into Trunks' trap.

"Never mind."

"Trunks tell me!"

"Ok, Ok, I dare you to make mad as many woman as possible!"

"But Trunks, wouldn't that be mean?"

"Naw, it's just a game. They'll be fine with it"

"Oh, Ok!" Goten said cheerfully.

"Ok well then let's make it a bet. And before you ask, a bet is where two people offer things up of equal value if the other could something that they couldn't."

"He he, Ok Trunks I bet two months allowances which should be roughly… $40"

"Ok Goten it's a bet" the two boys said as they shook on it and then ran out the front door of Capsule Corp. where Goten was sleeping over for the weekend.

*two hours later *

"Ha ha, what's your total Goten? Mines 23" Trunks said cockily.

"Uh… 19" Goten replied after counting on his fingers.

"C'mon let's go to the mall there should plenty of people to make mad there!"shouted Trunks cheerfully.

"Uh, ok!" Goten said just before they took to the skies.

After about twenty minutes of scaring people the boys where both at thirty and just as they where getting bored, the boys found one that looked really hard to scare.

"Hey Goten lets use that girl as a tie breaker." Trunks whispered excitedly to goten.

"Gee, I dunno Trunks, she looks kinda familiar." Goten whispered back as they stared through the bushes at the women eating lunch at the food court.

She had about shoulder length hair and cold piercing blue eyes. She was very pretty and many boys where looking at her. She was dressed fashionably and had about ten to twenty big overflowing bags around her feet. She didn't seem to notice the men gawking at her and her eyes kept darting over to the fake bushes where the boys where hiding.

Trunks just told goten to stop being such a worry-wort as he slowly began counting to three.

"I know I've seen her before" Goten said to himself.

"One" Trunks said starting the count down and crouching ready to pounce.

"Hmmm, but where?"

"Two" Trunks said as his lips form a smirk his father would be proud of and thought _forty bucks here I come_

"Aha! I've got it!"

"Three!" Trunks yelled as he sprang forward only to here a second too late Goten yell something.

"No Trunks stop! It's Android Eighteen!"

Upon hearing her name called Eighteen shifted positions towards the bushes to see who was calling for her only to accidentally position herself so that Trunks would fly face first right into a position Master Roshi would be proud of.

Then Trunks looked up at her face to see her teeth bared, her eyes squeezed shut from anger, and her fist raised as if she were about to punch him.

*thirty minutes later *

The trio got kicked out of the mall, as well as banned for life, with Trunks, barely able to walk, and Goten helping Eighteen with her bags. They then flew up into the sky, dropped the bags off at kame house, and flew to Capsule Corp. where Chi-Chi was called to come over.

*twenty minutes later*

After hearing all sides of the story both Trunks and Goten were to apologize to everyone they scared next time they see them as well as being grounded for three weeks a piece and not being allowed sleepovers for a while.


	2. Chapter 2 The Baby

The Baby

"Hey Trunks! Didja here? 18's gonna have a baby!" Goten Son yelled in his best friend's ear from a top their favorite tree in the west city park.

"No, but geez, ya don't hafta yell in my ear. So, is it gonna be a boy?" Trunks asked hopefully thinking _if it's a boy then I might just be lookin' at a new sparring partner._

"_Uh, I don't know." Goten replied sheepishly, "they didn't do an ulti, ulmtri, uh, ultrasound! Yea! That!"_

"_Well hey. Let's go see 'em."_

"_Ok Trunks!"_

_*two hours later*_

_The boys finally arrived at the Kame house to find it a mess with nursery parts for various cribs, swings, and bouncers. As soon as they got there, they heard a familiar voice that was obviously trying to calm someone down as well smelling something really bad. The boys agreed to go check it out and figured it was coming from around back._

_When they got there they found something that looked like Roshi's stash caught on fire and found the old freak himself with a nosebleed, a pan smashed through his head, and he was holding part of 18's shirt. 18 on the other hand had the top of her shirt ripped to pieces, a big bulge right around her midsection, and literally had steam coming out of her ears while she was tossing magazines and DVDs alike into the ever growing pile of flames. Oolong was kneeling by the fire as if praying and Krillin looked as though he was torn between helping his wife and running for fear of his life. _

_*flashback*_

"_Roshi! That's it! I've had it with all of these disgusting books, and I use that term loosely, and these videos!" 18 yelled at Master Roshi. "My child will not be growing up around all of your crap!" She finished grabbing handfuls of Roshi's and Oolong's "treasure" then proceeding to carry them outside to light a bonfire. Her husband, Krillin, new better then to interfere and just grabbed several more handfuls of junk._

_*ten minutes later*_

_18 had just lit the fire and started to proceed to throw in various items until Master Roshi started muttering darkly. Then, all of a sudden Roshi yelled out, "At least I have you! Ha-ha!" And you should be able to guess what happened next involving 18's shirt and the frying pan._

_*end flashback*_

_After the boys helped 18 and Krillin with throwing out the rest of the magazines and then helped with the nursery. They came over after lunch and stayed until about twenty minutes before dinner. This continued on for a couple months until everything was assembled. _

_*4 months later*_

"_Krillin, the baby's coming." were the words that woke Krillin up at 4 a.m. Thursday morning. The chesnuts rushed to Bulma's because that was the only place were there was someone knew about 18 being part machine and wouldn't freak out when the metal rails of the hospital bed got several large, finger-like indentions in it. _

_*1 hour later*_

"_It's a girl!" Bulma exclaimed loudly after both her and Krillin exhaled in relief. But seeing what all four of them went through, they deserved a little bit of rest, whether it was dodging random accidental ki blasts, Krillin and Bulma, in simply a lot of pain, 18, or struggling to get out, the newborn now known as marron, every one sighed in relief as the event known as birth came to a close. After a little while everyone was able to come in and, unfortunately, Trunks took an immediate dislike to the baby for not being a boy but held her anyway. Goten immediately liked little Marron and decided she would probably grow on Trunks. Krillin and 18 took Marron home the next day with a pocket full of nursery capsules._

_*1 month later*_

"_She's not so bad." Trunks finally admitted to Goten after they got back from seeing Marron which they had been doing every other day. _

_Goten just smirked and said quietly under his breath "I toldja so."_

"_What Goten?"_

"_Huh? Nothing'." _


	3. sorry:

I won't be able to update for a while 'cuz my darn computer's broken and I'm waiting to get it fixed and then I probably won't be having some updates for a while after it's fixed 'cuz 1. None of the typing programs will be on there anymore seeing as I think that the hard drives broken and I'm gonna lose all of my files and 2. Schools gonna be starting and I'm starting seventh grade so I'll be pretty busy. So if there is any one that is still reading this, then now new updates for several weeks L


End file.
